Vivio: The Saint Kaiser and her Eight Knights
by TwinXSTrike134
Summary: What happen if Olivie Sagebrecht didn't sacrifice her life, but instead eight brave knights gave up their lives for not only for peace; but to also give their Saint King the ability to give birth. Now in the new calendar for Belka it is the year 165, with their current Saint Kaiser, Vivio. This will be a Mega-crossover fanfiction with Vivio and her eight knights. Start T then be M


Prologue

* * *

 _Author's note: This the prologue of my story, and this WILL be my first fanfiction to start with, and it is a Mega-crossover with an OC Vivio and her eight knights as they will travel crossed the multiverse, while they are gaining new allies and enemies._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo lyrical Nanoha or any other elements in this Mega-crossover.**

* * *

In the lands of Belka it was once a peaceful land, but for the next hundreds of years there have been nothing but war. The long was on Belka have been reduced it lands to ruins, and the skies are blacken through the long fighting. At the final days of the Saint King Unification War the chosen Saint King, Olivie Sagebrecht was about her life to end this long going war by using the Saint's Cradle. However unknown to the people and Saint King, something miraculous have happen. A huge radiant light started to cover the lands of Belka, soon the light have faded, and to everyone's surprise the land and skies have been restored. Olivie was happy that the lands of Belka have been restored, but she soon she heard a telepathy call from one of eight knights. When she heard her knight's call, she notice the dying tone in his voice. Soon her knight told her everything of what he and the other seven knights did. They told her that they found an very old book that had an ancient incantation, and they found that one of the incantation can summon a Demon Witch. It said. "By summoning the Demon Witch, she can grant the anyone a wish, and that wish can make the impossible possible, but the max wish to one person is only two as well there is cost for each type wish granted" He also said that they didn't wanted their beloved and kind Olivie to sacrifice her live for a peace that would still leave, Belka in ruins. So they cast the incantation to summon the Demon Witch, and he told her that the Demon Witch was completely different than they could image. She wasn't a very old woman with a evil aura, but she was instead a very beautiful young woman as well her aura felt very warming to them. She smile and said. "I am the Demon Witch, Stern(AN: Not the material, Stern), you eight have cast the incantation on summoning me, so I'll wish all eight of your wishes, and I can also make anything you wish possible. However, you eight can only make two wish for all eight of you." The knights did not need to tell themselves or need to think about the wish, because there already two wishes in their thoughts. They all said. "Our wish is to restore Belka to it's former glory, and peace to the land. And our last wish is to give our Saint King, Olivie to give birth." The Demon Witch was taken by surprise of all eight knight's wish were all the same, and both wish were really selfless. However the last wish made her more as she ask them why. They told her that Olivie was in an accident, when she was very young which losing both of her arms. However, nobody, but them knew that the accident took more than her arms. It taken away her ability of a normal woman to give birth. They didn't wanted their beloved and kind, Olivie to sacrifice her, which will end both the bloodline of the Saint King, and the Sagbrecht. The Demon Witch smile at the eight knight as she said. "You eight are the most selfless human, I have met through my very long life." She told them that she can make both wishes true, but there was a catch. "The first wish you all wanted will need 10,000 lives in order to be made, but I don't think it will be difficult for you eight." The eight knights wonder what will be the cost for the wish to give Olivie to give birth, then the Demon Witch said. "If you all are asking for this Olivie to give birth, then I think that lives are needed once again. But I'll be asking if this Olivie is worth dying for." which all the knight nodded. "I was hoping that would be you guys response, because I'll be asking for all your lives will be needed to grant this last wish. And I know you all have no regrets once all two of your wishes are granted am I correct." which they nodded once again. "Good, because you all need to finish the first wish, before we can do the second wish. However, I know full faith that you all will success, so I'll be taking my leave until the you all finish the cost for your first." after that the Demon Witch disappear into black flames. Soon later the eight knights prepare themselves for their final battle, and hoping that peace in their homeland will return. After a long and hard pressing battle against the enemies of Saint King Alliance, the eight knight have defeated 10,000 soldiers, which they have completed the cost for the first wish. The Demon Witch have reappear before them which she was happy with their results. "Now the cost for the first wish is completed, so I can grant all of your guys first wish." Soon she placed both of hands together in front of her, then a light started to glow in between her hands. When open her hands as radiant light spend across Belka. The knights had shielded their eyes for the light, after the light had faded the open their eyes, and for the first in their lives to see green grass, and blue clean skies before them. They are happy that their homeland have been restored, but they knew that won't live to see that peace as they still need to fulfill the second wish cost. "You knights must be the most bravest or most idiot like knights to sacrifice your lives to just to give one person the ability to give birth. But a wish is a wish, so I will be taking your lives for the cost to grant your last wish." she raised her hand in front of them, soon the knight's body started to slowly fade away to dust as those dust are going to the witch's hand. The leader of the knights make his last talk through telepathy to talk to their Saint King. Olivie was shedding tears as she was listening to her knight, and it was unbelievable to her that her eight knights knew that she couldn't give birth. She was happy that Belka have been restored, but she was saddened that her knights gave their lives for her to give birth. Soon Olivie can spiritually see her eight knights before her as they are still fading away slowly. The knight who was speaking to her walked to her, and placed his spiritually hand on her cheek and finally said "We are your knights and you are our beloved and kind Olivie. My brothers and I are willing to give our lives for you not because you are the Saint King, but being Olivie Sagebrecht. It was you that brought my brothers and I together to be your knights, and we are forever thankful to be your knights to the end." His hand faded away from her cheeks. "Promise us that you will lead the peace that my brothers and I gave our lives for, and lead Belka to a new age of era." Olivie wiped the tears off from her face, and said. "I promise in my name as Olivie Sagebrecht the Saint King of Belka, that I will lead the people to peace." The eight knights removed their helmets to show her their smiles to her as they know that Belka will be alright in Olivie's leadership. The knights closed their eyes as they looked up to the sky, soon their bodies have finally faded away completely leaving the Saint King to herself. Olivie looked up the skies, and she promise to herself that the peace her eight knights gave off for will stand as Belka will being leading to a new age of peace.

* * *

It is now the year 145 of Belka's new calendar as 145 years have passed since the end of the Saint King Unification War, and since peace have been brought back to Belka. Now at Castle in a room a 28 year old mother was telling her 8 year old daughter of how eight brave knights gave their lives for peace and for their Saint King.

"And that marked the end of the Saint King Unification War, as eight brave knight sacrifice their lives for the name of peace and for their Saint King."

The young 8 year old was overjoy of the story her mother told her. "They must have been really good people to do that, right mama?"

The mother smile. "Yes they were very good people, and they cared about Olivie so much that they were like brothers to her." She said as she was brushing her daughter's platinum silver hair with her hand. "They never left her side, because of the war, and they looked at her as a little sister that they must protect."

The little girl giggle at that statement, then asked. "Is being the Saint Kaiser different from from being the Saint King?"

"No, they might sound different with the King and Kaiser, but they overall mean the same thing together." She replied happily.

"Is being the Saint Kaiser difficult for you, mama?"

The woman in question who is the Saint Kaiser looked up a little to think about that question, after a few seconds she returned look to her daughter and said. "I won't say being the Saint Kaiser is 'difficult', but it is did hard to keep up with the work." She replied. "But, overall life is going well especially with the Neo-dragons."

"Yeah, because of them everything on Belka is now advanced." The daughter said, then she wonder. "How long ago did the Neo-dragons came to Belka?"

The Saint Kaiser chuckle. "The Neo-dragons came to Belka over 75 year ago, and it was during your great-grandmother time as the Saint Kaiser. They hail from a different dimension from our world, but thankful they are a peaceful race who seeks peace with races across worlds and dimensions. Thanks to your great-grandmother and the High Council at that time, peace was made between our race and their race. With the Neo-dragons coexisting with us, they made dramatic changes to our lifestyle; and how we can use both magic and our mass weapons." She said. "And if you are wonder who they are, then they are a technorganic race; which means they are both a mechanical and organic at the sametime. Being technorganic means that they can give birth like us Belkans, and even though they are mechanical they can still give birth through us too."

"Do the Neo-dragons have feelings?"

The Saint Kaiser was surprised of her daughter's asked, then she replied. "Of course they do, because if they didn't, then I wouldn't have married your papa who is a Neo-dragon." Then she paused as she those words left her mouth. Soon she started to shed tears of the lost of her husband.

The daughter could see her mother's tear, so she helped her by wiping them off from her face. "Do miss papa a lot?" She asked.

"Yes... I do miss him a lot." The Saint Kaiser pause for moment, then she continued. "He was always an kind and honorable Neo-dragon who always do what he believed is right to the end." She pick up a picture frame that had a younger version of herself with a white and blue lined samurai Neo-dragon standing next to her. "If he was still alive, then he would be very proud of you."

The daughter smile. "Yeah, because I'm helping maintaining the peace, and stopping fights that are needless."

"You are just like your papa, who loved peace and strong against needless violets. I know that you'll become a great Saint Kaiser someday, but I know with your strong heart, that will be soon."

The daughter smile once again, then she started to yawn which the Saint Kaiser giggle.

"You must be getting sleepy?" She asked, which, her daughter nodded. "Then let's take you back to your bedroom." As she picked up her little girl in both of her hands, then she started to walk towards her daughter's bedroom.

After a few minutes, the Saint Kaiser had reach to her daughter's room. As she was opening the room's door, she could see her daughter's guardian dragon, _Ryujin_ who was lying on the bed. He notice them, so he flew off the bed to let the Saint Kaiser to set his master to the bed. She walked up to the bed, then she kiss her daughter's forehead as she was placing her to the bed. _Ryujin_ flew back onto the bed as the Saint Kaiser was finishing placing the blanket on her daughter. He place his head next to his master's side, and she placed her hand on top of his head. With that done, she was sound asleep.

The Saint Kaiser smile of her daughter being happy, so she once again kiss her to the forehead. The she started to walk towards the door to leave her daughter to her dreams. As the Saint Kaiser got to the door, and before she would close the door, she said. "Have sweet dreams... my beloved daughter, Vivio." She closed the door, and leave her daughter to her dreams.

* * *

 **So this is the prologue, and the next chapter, 20 years have pass, and Vivio is the Saint Kaiser. The next chapter will be a daily life of how Belka is, and for Vivio's daily.**

 **This TwinSTrike134, on signing off**


End file.
